Long Story
by Conaru0410
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura di jodohkan! Sasuke di tuduh gay! Hinata Hamil!/So Cerita macam apa yang akan kalian temui dalam satu cerita panjang ini?/ Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku.


DILARANG PLAGIAT!  
👿👿👿

.

.

_Kriinng_...

"NARUTTOOO!"

Bunyi alarm yang disusul oleh teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya menggema di dalam ruangan bernuansa _orange _disalah satu ruangan milik kediaman Namikaze. Ruangan itu merupakan ruangan pribadi milik seorang pemuda yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Naruto.

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun tersentak dari tidurnya dan memasang wajah sebal pada sosok yang membangunkan dia dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _bit**!?" _ujar Naruto setengah sadar.

Kushina, selaku orang yang telah membangunkan Naruto beberapa detik lalu kini mulai mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto!?" Geram Kushina dengan tangan yang masih terkepal.

"Apa yang-" ucapan Naruto terhenti.

Kini Naruto telah tersadar dan berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali sebelum kalimat kedua keluar dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya Kushina yang tengah marah dihadapannya. Dan dapat dia lihat rambut merah Kushina tengah melayang-layang. Menunjukan bahwa wanita itu sedang marah.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan Ibu akan memberimu ucapan selamat pagi!" Ucap Kushina membuat Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"T-tidak... Aku akan bangun kok." Ucap Naruto pada sang ibu dan setelahnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan diri dan membersihkan dirinya juga.

Iya, Kushina adalah ibu kandung dari Naruto. Nama lengkapnya Kushina Uzumaki.

"Naruto sudah bangun?" Tanya pria parubaya, yang tidak lain adalah suaminya, saat melihat Kushina sudah kembali setelah sebelumnya dia mendengar teriakan sang istri dari kamar putra mereka.

"Sudah! Baru saja. Dan dia tadi mengataiku dengan kata _Bit**_." Ucap Kushina seraya duduk dimeja makan dengan tampang kesal.

"Haha... mungkin Naruto belum sadar saat kau membangunkannya. Makanya dia seperti itu." Ucap Minato sambil mengelap piring yang baru saja dicucinya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa cuci piring?"

"Oh, Aku hanya mencuci piring bekas kau masak saja kok." Ucap Minato dengan senyum bangganya.

"Jadi kau mau menunjukan kalau kau sayang istri begitu?" Ujar Kushina meledek sang suami.

"Aku kan memang sayang istri." Ucap Minato seraya meletakan piring terakhir yang dia bersihkan. Lalu setelahnya dia menghampiri sang istri.

"Masa?" Kushina menopang dagu dan menatap pada Minato.

"Tentu. Mau bukti?" Tanya Minato seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kushina.

"Mana?" Bukannya menjauhkan wajah, Kushina justru makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang suami. Ditatapnya wajah tersebut dengan seksama.

Wajah seseorang yang sudah cukup lama membahagiakan hidupnya. Wajah suami tercintanya... Minato Namikaze.

Oh, ayolah... bukan kan dia tampan?

Pria dewasa yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan berwibawa. Dan diusia suaminya yang sekarang ini, suaminya semakin tambah mempesona kan?

"Aku tahu cinta itu buta, tapi bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan seperti itu dihadapanku?" Ucap seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Kushina dan Minato yang saling berpandangan. Mereka pun menatap pengganggu tersebut dan langsung memerah setelahnya.

"A-ah Naruto... Kau sudah turun?" Ucap Minato seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita segera sarapan." Ucap Kushina yang langsung sok sibuk menata sarapan untuk mereka.

'Wow... Kupikir aku tetap akan dimarahi oleh ibu kalau sudah turun karena sudah mengatainya tanpa sengaja. Tapi setelah bermesraan dengan ayah, ibu jadi lupa akan kemarahannya. Lain kali kalau ibu marah aku harus menjadikan ayah sebagai penenangnya nih.' Batin Naruto seraya tersenyum tidak jelas.

Disisi lain Minato dan Kushina yang melihat senyum Naruto pun langsung merasakan kegelisahan yang melanda.

'Perasaanku tidak enak.' Batin kedua orangtua Naruto.

.

Universitas Konoha disingkat dengan UK, adalah salah satu perguruan tinggi di Jepang. UK adalah kampus modern, komprehensif, terbuka, multibudaya, dan humanis yang mencakup disiplin ilmu yang luas. Banyak orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya supaya bisa menimba ilmu di sana salah satunya Mebuki Haruno. Ibu dari seorang gadis muda berambut _pink_yang memiliki nama Sakura Haruno.

"Nah, nak. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Mebuki saat mobil yang dikendarainya telah sampai di sebuah gedung kampus tempat putrinya menimba ilmu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya." Ucap Sakura pamit dan langsung keluar dari mobil ibunya.

"Belajar yang rajin. Jangan menyusahkan dosenmu."

"Ibu... Aku tidak pernah menyusahkan mereka." Keluh Sakura.

"Ya sudah... Ibu pergi dulu ya." Dan mobil pun melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang kampus, menunggu mobil ibunya pergi menjauh sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Ibu Sakura merupakan wanita yang cukup mandiri. Disaat wanita lain lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga, Mebuki justru sudah punya usaha sendiri dibidang kuliner, tentunya dibantu sang suami yang bertugas menjadi koki sekaligus pemilik utama restorannya.

Tidak seperti Kushina yang merupakan wanita dari kalangan atas sejak lahir. Ibu Sakura hanyalah wanita yang lahir dari keluarga biasa. Beruntungnya Mebuki memiliki suami yang mau merintih karir bersama-sama hingga akhirnya keluarga Sakura menjadi keluarga yang berkecukupan. Walau pun tidak terlalu kaya.

Dan disini Sakura juga bertekad akan menjadi wanita mandiri seperti ibunya. Wanita yang nantinya akan mendapat gelar dokter dibalik namanya.

"Yosh... Semangat Sakura semester baru akan segera dimulai." Teriak Sakura bersemangat. Namun saat hendak melangkah, langkahnya terhenti. Mata hijaunya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigio yang sedang terdiam tidak jauh darinya sambil menatap gedung kuliahnya.

'Siapa dia?' Batin Sakura heran. Jika dibilang mahasiswa baru, gadis itu tidak membawa apa pun ditangannya. Bahkan jika memang dia mahasiswi baru bukankah dia harusnya mengikuti ospek sejak pagi? Kalau tidak salah jam 7 pagi, dan sekarang sudah jam 8:30.

"Permisi." Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri menyapa gadis itu. Gadis indigo itu terkejut dan menoleh menatap Sakura.

"..."

"Maaf... Kalau boleh tau, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab, gadis itu memilih pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo menatap kepergian gadis itu seorang diri. "Hei! Kau!"

_Tiiinnn..._

_Cittt..._

Suara klakson motor yang disusul decitan ban yang terpaksa berhenti mendadak akibat ada seorang gadis yang berlari tanpa melihat sekitarnya membuat si pengendara motor kesal dan menatap kepergian gadis indigo itu.

"WOY! LARI YANG BENAR! KAU TIDAK LIHAT ADA MOTOR YA!" Teriak pengendara motor tersebut. Namun sayangnya gadis itu sudah menghilang.

"Ck... Apa yang tadi itu setan?" gumah pengendara itu dan tanpa mau peduli lagi sang pengendara lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju parkiran kampus. Saat hendak melaju tatapan matanya menangkap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"?" Heran... Tentu saja. Kenapa pagi-pagi dia sudah ditatap seperti itu.

"..."

"Hey! Apa yang kau lihat!?" Sakura pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ya, tadi Sakura sempat melamun karena hampir melihat kecelakaan di depan matanya saat gadis yang disapanya kabur dan hampir tertabrak motor Ninja berwarna biru milik seorang pemuda yang wajahnya entah seperti apa, karena pemuda itu masih menggunakan helm. Kalau sampai tertabrak Sakura pasti merasa bersalah juga karena secara tidak langsung dia lah yang membuat gadis itu lari ketakutan. Tapi gadis itu aneh sih.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu minggir!"

"Jalanan ini luas tuan!"

"Menyingkir! atau aku tabrak!?"

"Coba saja!" Tantang Sakura.

Mendengar tantangan Sakura, pengendara motor itu pun langsung menarik gasnya dan melajukan motornya kehadapan Sakura. Bukannya menyingkir Sakura tetap saja berdiri disana. Hingga akhirnya motor itu kembali berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

"Ck..." Pengendara itu pun melepas helmnya dan menatap sengit Sakura. Dan kali ini Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pengendara motor itu.

'_Oh... my...'_ inner Sakura saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Boleh Sakura bilang dia tampan?

"?" Sasuke, pengendara motor itu heran saat melihat gadis berambut gulali itu tiba-tiba terdiam saat dirinya sudah membuka helm. "Jadi kau menghalangi jalanku hanya untuk melihat wajah tampanku, nona?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Pede sekali kau TUAN." Ucap Sakura sambil menekan kata pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Buktinya-"

"Sasuke!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Sasuke terdiam dan menolehkan tatapannya kesumber suara, Sakura pun sama.

"Kau sudah sampai duluan sih? Aku tadi kerumahmu tau!" omel seseorang pemuda berambut pirang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Pemuda itu datang dengan mobil yang cukup keren dan mahal harganya... _Maserati GT Convetibel._

"Mau apa? Pamer mobil baru?" Ucap Sasuke menatap mobil merah tersebut. Naruto memasang cengirannya dan langsung melompat dari mobilnya untuk mendekati Sasuke lalu merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Ibuku yang membelikannya hehe..."

"Alasan... nilaimu saja pas-pasan tidak mungkin bisa menyogok ibumu untuk membelikan mobil itu."

"Oke, oke... Aku minta pada ayahku dan dia menurutiku. Aku kan anak kesayangannya. Tapi sayang, warna yang dipilihkan merah. Sepertinya dia sedang kangen dengan wanita keduanya." Keluh Naruto menatap mobilnya.

"Kenapa bilang padaku?"

"Kalau aku bilang pada ayahku, dia pasti akan menarik lagi mobil ini. Aku tidak mau."

"Anak orang kaya selalu manja dan mengeluh atas apa yang sudah diberikan ya." Gumah Sakura membuat Naruto menatap gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Siapa kau!?" Tanya Naruto sengit. "Sasuke dia pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Mana mungkin aku punya pacar yang dadanya rata." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto menatap dada Sakura dan tentu saja secara reflek Sakura menutup dadanya dengan buku yang dia bawa.

"Kau benar dia rata." Gumah Naruto tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Tidak sopan bertemu seorang gadis lalu menatap kearah dadanya. Kalian cuma akan dinilai sebagai cowok mesum!" Ucap Sakura.

"Kodrat kami memang seperti itu." Jawab santai Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku juga bisa menebak pakaian dalammu warna apa... Merah kan?" Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sakura pun menjadi emosi dan tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung mendekati mobil Naruto dan menendang pintu mobil tersebut hingga penyok.

Naruto tercengang saat melihat mobil barunya sudah penyok. Bisa dimarahi ayahnya ini.

"Mobilku!" Naruto berlari dan menatap kearah penyokannya.

"Kau tidak butuh pintu kan? karena tadi aku melihatmu keluar dengan cara melompati pintu mobil."

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau juga harus merasakannya!" Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke heran. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura menendang bagian depan motor Sasuke dari samping sehingga membuat Sasuke yang masih berada diatas motor jatuh bersamaan dengan motor ninja biru miliknya.

"WAAH..."

_GUBRAK..._

"Ouch! Sakit!" Rintih Sasuke karena paha kirinya tertiban motornya sendiri.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya jika kalian melecehkanku!" Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang meratapi kemalangannya.

"Ini salahmu_ Dobe."_

"Loh? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Naruto seraya membantu Sasuke. Ditarik berdirinya motor gede tersebut agar Sasuke bisa bangun.

"Kenapa kau mengintip dalamannya!?"

"Loh? Aku cuma asal tebak kok." Jawab Naruto jujur. "Mana aku tau kalau dia memakai warna yang sama seperti mobilku."

"Sial! Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi." Ujar Sasuke kesal dan marah.

"Mobilku..."

"Urus sendiri mobilmu! Motorku juga lecet gara-gara dia." Ujar Sasuke dan langsung memilih meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

.

"Aku pulang." Sebuah suara seorang gadis berambut indigo menggema disebuah rumah yang terlihat sepi. Jika kalian ingin tau siapa dia, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Seorang wanita muda berumur 18 tahun yang telah lama kehilangan sosok seorang ibu dan 4 tahun lalu sang ayahlah yang menyusul ibunya. Dan Hinata kini tinggal bersama paman dan kakak sepupuhnya.

"Hinata." Panggil seseorang membuat Hinata menoleh.

"Ya paman?" Oh rupanya itu adalah pamannya Hizashi Hyuuga.

Tapi kenapa pamannya tidak menjawab salamnya saat Hinata berseru? Entahlah.

"Kau tau ini apa Hinata?" Tanya Hizashi sambil menunjukan sesuatu pada Hinata, sebuah benda tipis dan panjang.

_Deg..._

Mata Hinata membulat saat melihat benda yang berada di tangan pamannya. Bukankah Hinata sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah? Tapi...

"Apa ini punyamu?" Tanya Hizashi yang kini menghampiri Hinata.

"B-Bukan paman..."

_BRAKKK..._

Hinata kaget saat pamannya menendang meja didekatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata dibentak seperti ini oleh pamannya.

"JAWAB YANG JUJUR! APA INI PUNYAMU!?" Tanya Hizashi lagi sambil mencengkram kedua pundak Hinata erat. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"I-iya paman..." Ucap Hinata bergetar.

"Jadi benar kalau kau... hamil?" sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk sambil menunduk takut.

_PLAKKK..._

Perih dan panas... Itulah yang Hinata rasakan pada pipi kanannya. Tidak hanya itu lutut Hinata juga sakit akibat tamparan pamannya yang kelewat keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh, walau tidak berefek buruk pada kandungannya.

"Kau membuatku malu Hinata! Kau mencoreng mukaku!" Seru Hizashi pada Hinata.

"_Hiks... hiks... hiks... _maafkan aku paman."

"Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi bagian dari Hyuuga!" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada paman yang paling disayanginya ini. "Kau harus pergi dari rumah ini SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tapi paman... paman harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Paman harus membantuku untuk minta pertanggung jawaban pada lelaki itu... jadi... jadi nama baik Hyuuga tidak tercoreng paman." Ucap Hinata saat Hizashi terus menarik tangannya menuju pintu.

"Persetan! Kau pikir lelaki yang menghamilimu akan mau bertanggung jawab!? Kau hamil di luar nikah apa dia akan mempercayai kalau itu anaknya." Hinata terdiam mendengar perkataan pamannya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu dengan mengurusmu selama ini, tapi kau malah membuatku malu. Mulai sekarang kau bukan Hyuuga! Aku akan mencoret namamu dari alih waris Hiashi dan rumah berserta harta peninggalan Hiashi bukan lagi menjadi milikmu." Ujar Hizashi membuat Hinata syok. "SEKARANG PERGI!"

Hinata pun didorong keluar dari halaman rumahnya sendiri. Ya, benar. selama ini Hinata memang tinggal bersama paman dan kakak sepupuhnya, tapi mereka tinggal di rumah kediaman ayah Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga. Itu artinya rumah Hinata juga kan?

Melihat pamannya yang sudah menutup pintu dan para tetangga komplek yang mulai berkumpul akibat teriakan pamannya, Hinata pun lebih memilih pergi. Pergi tanpa membawa satu barang pun selain pakaian yang dia kenakan dan juga ponsel miliknya.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah mewah tersebut Hizashi menatap kepergian Hinata dalam diam. Setelah sosok Hinata pergi senyum diwajah Hizashi pun muncul perlahan-lahan.

"Bagaimana ayah?" Tanya seseorang pemuda yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Ya, kita berhasil. Dia sudah pergi dari sini. Dan mulai sekarang semuanya akan menjadi milik kita Neji." Ujar Hizashi bangga pada pemuda bernama Neji tersebut.

"Ayah sadis." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Diawal ayah menyayanginya seakan dia adalah putri ayah." Ujar Neji. "Ayah memanjakannya dan tidak pernah memarahinya."

"Itu kan hanya sandiwara yang ayah buat agar dia tidak merasa dikekang. Diusianya yang masih muda pasti banyak hal yang ingin dia coba-coba, maka dari itu ayah tidak pernah melarangnya untuk keluar malam."

"Ya, kalau pun dia keluar malam tanpa bilang-bilang ayahkan selalu pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Hahaha... Tapi dia terjebak oleh rasa penasarannya sendirikan."

"Ya. Dan ayah berhasil menghancurkannya tanpa perlu mengotori tangan sendiri."

"Ya... termasuk Hiashi sendiri."

.

"Sasuke... Aku... Menyukaimu. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" Ucap seorang gadis pada sosok di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pangeran es, Sasuke Uchiha.

"..." Tanpa berkata apa pun Sasuke pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih tertunduk. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap iba pada gadis yang menembak Sasuke tadi, tapi apa boleh buat mereka tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Loh? Sasuke mana?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab salah satu orang yang menjadi saksi penembakan itu. Mendengar jawaban tersebut gadis itu pun berlari sambil menangis. Kejam bukan penolakan Sasuke? Tanpa kata dia langsung pergi begitu saja seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa pun sebelumnya.

Disisi lain Sakura yang saat itu sedang berada di kantin kampus bersama teman-temannya tentu saja melihat adegan itu. Penembakan terhadap Sasuke memang di kantin, jadi mahasiswa yang ruang lingkupnya masih di dekat Sasuke tentu saja bisa menonton sedikit drama walau pun cuma sebentar sambil menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Pemuda sombong." Gumah Sakura. Teman-temannya pun menoleh.

"Kau mengenal pemuda itu?" Tanya Ino Yamanaka.

"Tidak. Tapi tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang kampus. Dia dan teman pirangnya yang bertampang rubah." Ujar Sakura.

"Maksudmu kau bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto?" Tanya Tenten gadis bercepol dua.

"Itu nama mereka berdua?" Tanya balik Sakura. Tenten mengangguk.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Dia temannya pacarku." Jawab Temari.

"Teman pacarku juga." Sahut Ino.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi pacarku satu jurusan dengan mereka." Ujar Tenten.

"Jurusan apa?"

"Mereka anak pengusaha, so pasti jurusan yang diambil itu bisnis manajemen."

"Yang satu keliatan pintar sih, tapi yang satunya meragukan." Ucap Sakura.

"Siapa yang meragukan?"

"Si rubah. Siapa namanya?"

"Naruto."

"Kue ikan?"

"Ya. Dia juga penggila ramen." Ucap Ino.

"Berarti yang itu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Iya. Dan mereka berdua itu pangeran kampus loh."

"Hanya karena mereka kaya, mereka dapat predikat pangeran? Waw... Sepertinya para fansnya sudah dicuci otak oleh mereka."

"Sudahlah. Masih ada mata pelajaran yang harus kalian ambil tidak hari ini?" Ucap Temari.

"Aku tidak ada." Sakura.

"Aku ada. Seni budaya." Ino.

"Kau mengikuti Sai?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hehehe..."

"Huuuhhh..."

_Kriinnng... kriinng..._

Bunyi ponsel yang berasal dari milik Tenten memecah kericuhan antara mereka. Semua teman-temannya terdiam saat Tenten mulai mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, Hinata?"

"..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Baik... Oke. Aku kesana sekarang." Tenten mengakhiri panggilannya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Siapa Tenten?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hinata. Adik sepupuh Neji, pacarku. Dia menangis, tidak tahu kenapa. Aku harus menemuinya. Aku duluan." Ujar Tenten, Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada panggilan lain yang menghubunginya.

"Halo Neji ada apa?"

"..."

"Tapi aku harus menemui Hinata dulu."

"..."

"Tapi Neji-"

"..."

"..." Tenten menatap teman-temannya.

"..."

"Baiklah. Kau jemput aku sekarang."

"..."

"..." Tenten kembali duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"Neji mengajakku untuk bertemu ayahnya."

"Bagus kan."

"Tapi Hinata sepertinya butuh aku. Dia menangis tadi." Ujar Tenten gelisah.

"Kau menyayangi Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal jadi aku tidak tega melihatnya bersedih. Bagaimana pun aku juga seorang yatim piatu?"

"Tapi kesempatanmu untuk bertemu calon mertua tidak bisa ditolak kan? Ku dengar ayahnya Neji seorang Hyuuga kan? Berarti pemilik Hyuuga Crop yang bergerak dibidang properti itu?"

"..."

"Dia pasti sibuk sekali jika sudah bekerja. Mumpung dia bisa menemuimu sekarang kau seharusnya mengambil kesempatan ini Tenten." Ujar Ino membuat Tenten bingung.

"Tapi-"

"Begini saja. Aku yang akan menemui dan menghibur Hinata." Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba membuat semua temannya menatap dia.

"Sakura?"

"Kenapa? Aku _Free_. Jadwalku sudah selesai hari ini." Ujar Sakura.

"..."

"Kau temui calon mertuamu dan aku yang akan menemui Hinata."

"..."

"Jika kau takut Hinata kecewa aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Baiklah."

"Berikan aku nomor ponsel dan juga fotonya. Aku akan langsung jalan." Ujar Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dan mencatat nomor yang diberikan Tenten.

"Oke, aku jalan dulu."

.

"Sasuke!"

"Apa sih _Dobe._"

"Kau habis ditembak lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang baru kembali dari toilet. Tadinya Naruto juga ikut ke kantin, tapi tiba-tiba 'panggilan alam' mulai datang sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus pergi ke toilet dan tidak melihat aksi penembakan itu.

"Hm."

"Ditolak lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah Sasuke." Naruto menghadap Sasuke dan masih terus berjalan. Disaat Sasuke berjalan maju, Naruto malah berjalan mundur. Ya, sekarang mereka ada di halaman menuju tempat parkir. "Kau harus pacaran dengan seorang wanita. Agar ibumu tidak menuduhku sebagai pacar sesama jenismu."

"Kau keberatan menjadi pacarku!" Seru Sasuke agak kencang sehingga membuat sekelilingnya menatap pada mereka. Naruto panik, sebagai seseorang yang punya banyak fans bisa-bisa reputasinya hancur hanya dengan perkataan laknat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau _Teme_!" Naruto hendak menonjok Sasuke, namun gerakannya terhenti di udara saat suara lelaki terdengar ditelinganya.

"Wow... Jadi kalian benar-benar pasangan _Homo."_

"Itachi?" Gumah Naruto dan Sasuke bersama. Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke, sekaligus salah satu dosen muda dikampus ini.

"Aku pikir kegelisahan ibu hanya bualan, ternyata kalian memang benar pacaran?"

"T-tidak kok kak. Sasuke hanya bercanda. Iyakan Sasuke?!" Elak Naruto.

"Hm."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada ibu dan juga ibumu Naruto." Ujar Itachi dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kak Itachi tunggu..." Seru Naruto mengejar Itachi yang berlari darinya seakan-akan Naruto adalah virus yang harus dihindari. "Sialan kau _Teme_!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dari jauh sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Baginya disebut _gay_ oleh Itachi dan keluarganya itu sudah biasa. Apalagi sejak keluarganya tau kalau dia pernah berciuman dengan Naruto. Bukan disengaja sih, hanya kecelakaan saat mengambil rapot sewaktu SMP.

Disaat wali kelas sedang membagikan rapot pada orang tua murid secara bergantian, disaat itulah Sasuke sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Naruto. Lalu tanpa sengaja salah seorang dari teman sekelasnya berlari dengan tali sepatu yang terlepas sehingga temannya itu jatuh dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto menabrak Sasuke, tentu saja jatuh menimpah, menibani tubuh Sasuke dengan bibir mereka saling menempel.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke sudah dicap _gay_ oleh keluarganya sendiri. Terutama saat banyak gadis yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Toh hanya keluarganya yang mengecapnya. Bukan orang lain kan?

"_Boy Love._" Gumahan seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut _pink_ yang tadi pagi membuat lecet motornya sedang berdiri dengan mulut yang ditutupi oleh tangannya sendiri.

Sakura, gadis itu syok saat mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang memiliki tampang yang diatas rata-rata itu ternyata memiliki sebuah hubungan yang cukup tabu. Pasangan _gay._

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu dan mereka berdua." Ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Rahasia? Mereka? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang aku tau kalau kau itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Banyak para gadis yang kau tolak mentah-mentah seperti yang dikantin barusan. Pasti kau menolak para gadis itu karena kau sangat mencintai si Naruto itu. Namun sayangnya orang yang dipanggil Itachi itu tidak suka kalau kau berpacaraan dengan Naruto karena sebenarnya si Itachi itu ada rasa dengan Naruto juga."

"?"

"Tenang... Aku akan merahasiakan ini semua. Tapi hubungan kalian bertiga rumit ya? kau dan Itachi kakak-adik ya? berarti kalian harus bersaing secara sehat oke."

"!"

"Sial! Aku harus pergi!" Ucap Sakura panik dan berlari menjauh. "Semangat ya Sasuke."

_Deg..._

Detak jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba bergejolak saat Sakura pertama kali tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang begitu tulus dan terlihat manis. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan panas diwajahnya

"Aku harus pulang dan berendam sepertinya."

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore dan Sakura baru saja sampai ditempat yang diberitahukan oleh Tenten.

"Hinata?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata pun menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut _pink _berdiri disampingnya. Kini Hinata berada di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau Hinata Hyuuga?" Tanya Sakura membuat Hinata menunduk.

"Aku bukan Hyuuga lagi." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"?"

"_Hiks... hiks..."_

_"_Apa kau mengenal Tenten?" Tanya Sakura lagi membuat Hinata menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Aku Sakura Haruno, teman Tenten. Tenten meminta tolong padaku untuk menemuimu karena ada urusan mendadak sehingga dia tidak bisa menemuimu langsung."

"Urusan apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sakura. "Boleh aku duduk?" Hinata mengangguk.

"..."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tenten untuk menemani dan menghiburmu. Tapi aku tidak tau hiburan seperti apa yang kau butuhkan."

"..."

"Kau juga pasti belum nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Bagaimana supaya kau nyaman kita cairkan suasana sambil makan-makan, kau mau?" Tanya Sakura mencoba akrab.

"Tidak." Lain dimulut, lain diperut. Mulut Hinata berkata tidak, tapi perut Hinata berkata ya. Menyadari tingkahnya itu tentu saja membuat Hinata malu sendiri, Sakura pun sampai tertawa mendengar perut Hinata yang berbunyi.

"Sudah ayo." Dan Sakura pun menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke restoran milik ibunya, Mebuki.

.

Selesai makan Sakura menghabiskan sedikit waktunya dengan mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang hari ini diberikan padanya. Tugas pertama disemester baru ini masih belum banyak sih, tapi supaya tidak menumpuk Sakura mencoba mencicilnya sedikit demi sedikit sambil menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Haruno?" Panggil pelan Hinata membuat Sakura menatap gadis indigo itu.

"Panggil Sakura saja."

"Sakura?"

"Tidak buruk." Ucap Sakura saat mendengar panggilan Hinata padanya.

"..."

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya, tapi maaf aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar pesananku semua." Ucap Hinata jujur. Bagaimana pun Hinata diusir tanpa membawa apa pun dari rumahnya.

"Kau kecopetan?" Tanya Sakura heran saat mendengar Hinata tidak punya uang. Bukankah dia Hyuuga. Anak pemilik perusahan properti nomor empat di Jepang?

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Bukan kan kau anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga?" Hinata menggeleng lagi dan tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir kembali.

Sakura yang melihat Hinata kembali menangis segera berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Hinata.

"Hei Hinata... Kenapa menangis?"

"_Hiks... hiks..."_

"Cerita padaku jika kau butuh teman curhat. Anggap aku kakakmu atau anggap saja aku Tenten." Ujar Sakura menenangkan Hinata. Mengelus dan mengusap punggung Hinata dengan pelan. Hinata pun menangis di pundak Sakura.

"Aku... aku diusir dari rumah." Ucap Hinata masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Selama ini aku tinggal dengan paman dan kakak sepupuhku karena kedua orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal." Sakura sudah tau kalau Hinata adalah yatim piatu dari mulut Tenten.

"Paman sangat menyayangiku dan dia tidak pernah memarahiku. Namun kali ini paman marah besar padaku. Dia mengusirku dari rumah karena kesalahanku. Kesalahanku sangat besar kali ini..."

"Apa? Kesalahan apa sehingga kau harus diusir seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hamil... _Hiks..._" Sakura membeku mendengar perkataan Hinata. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya ini sedang hamil?

"Kau... Hamil?" Hinata mengangguk."Diperkosa?" Hinata menggeleng. "Kau melakukannya dengan pacarmu?" Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah diusir? Kenapa pamanmu tidak membantumu untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban pada pacarmu?" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak tau. Paman tidak mau membantuku dan langsung mengusirku dari rumah. Dia bilang lelaki yang menghamiliku juga belum tentu mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini. Katanya mungkin lelaki itu tidak akan mau mengakui bayi hasil hubungan diluar nikah ini." Sakura terdiam.

Perkataan paman Hinata ada benarnya, tapi kalau pamannya memang sayang kenapa Hinata harus diusir. Kalau pamannya sayang, setidaknya pamannya mau lah membantu Hinata merawat bayi ini dan membesarkannya sampai Hinata bisa merawat bayi ini secara mandiri. Bagaimana pun pamannya lebih berpengalaman dalam merawat anak dibandingkan dengan Hinata yang notabenya anak baru lulus sekolah.

"Lalu dimana barang-barangmu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ada satu barang pun yang aku bawa. Bahkan pakaian dan uang tabunganku pun tidak aku bawa."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata membuat Sakura berpikir lagi.

.

Malam semakin larut dan disalah satu rumah sedang terdapat badai yang cukup kencang. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan pertengkaran kecil antar keluarga.

"Ya ampun ibu!" Teriak Naruto di dalam rumahnya saat Kushina menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak dia sukai. "Aku bersumpah aku bukan _gay_. Aku masih normal oke... _I'm straight_."

"Jangan bohong! Ibu tidak suka!"

"Aku tidak bohong ibu." Seru Naruto yang langsung membanting diri ke sofa ruang keluarga.

"Aku pulang." Salam Minato diabaikan. Minato yang mendengar pertengkaran di ruang keluarga pun segera menghampirinya. "Naruto, pintu mobil kenapa?" Pertanyaan Minato membuat Naruto gugup.

"Tadi... saat dilampu merah ada yang menabrak pintu mobilku dari arah lain." Ucap Naruto bohong.

"Ya, ampun. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya pintu mobilnya saya yang penyok."

"Lain kali hati-hati. Untung saja cuma mobil... Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa susah untuk membuat yang sepertimu lagi, kau tau Naruto." Ujar Minato dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Oh, iya tadi kalian sedang bertengkar?" Naruto menelan ludahnya kembali. Kenapa ayahnya malah mengingatkan tentang pertengkarannya dengan sang ibu. Aduhh!

"Oh iya, Minato! Aku dapat laporan dari Itachi... Katanya Naruto dan Sasuke pacaran." Ujar Kushina.

"Benar itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato menatap tajam.

"T-tidak ayah... Kak Itachi bohong."

"Bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja Naruto, Minato?"

"Ibu mau menikahkanku dengan siapa!? Tidak... Aku tidak mau." Ucap Naruto menolak.

"Dengan seseorang yang akan membuatmu kembali kejalan yang benar." Ujar Kushina. "Minato kau ingat dengan Mebuki kan?"

"Iya, aku ingat."

"Kita hubungi dia. Dia kan punya anak perempuan. Dan kita sudah janji mau menikahkan anak kita kalau beda jenis kelamin kan?"

"Boleh juga. Sepertinya Naruto memang harus menikah." Ujar Minato.

"Ayah aku masih muda!"

"Dan aku semakin tua." Jawab Minato. "Aku ingin kau cepat-cepat memegang perusahaan agar aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan kerjaan. Yang ada kepalaku bisa botak sebelum usiaku 100 tahun."

"Tapi... Ka-"

"Dengarkan perkataan ayah dan ibumu Naruto." Ujar Kushina dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Tidak lupa juga Kushina menarik tangan Minato agar mengikutinya.

"Sial! Ini gara-gara si _Teme _sialan itu. Awas saja kau Sasuke!"

.

_Hatciimm_...

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku?" Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda tampan yang kini sedang tiduran di dalam kamarnya sambil memainkan ponsel kesayangannya. Jika ditanya sedang apa, maka jawabanya dia habis menyelesaikan tugas kuliah... dan sekarang waktunya dia bermain sebentar di _smartphone-_nya.

Saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membuka salah satu sosial media yang dia punya, yaitu facebooknya.

_Klik..._

**Masuk**

Sasuke pun mulai melihat-lihat beranda FB-nya hingga akhirnya dia melihat salah satu FB milik seseorang yang lumayan dikenalnya. Ino Yamanaka, pacar Sai. Teman kuliahnya selain Naruto.

.

**Ino_yaama_Sai**

_10 jam_

_Sudah sampai dikampus, sekarang lagi di kantin bersama orang pink! Dan uniknya hanya dia yang punya warna rambut pinkk di UK! Namanya Saku_Cherry._

👍2.857

.

"Saku_Cherry?" Karena penasaran Sasuke pun mencoba mengklik nama tersebut dan...

_Tadaa..._

Ternyata FB ini punya gadis berambut _pink _yang tadi pagi dia temui. Sasuke pun mencoba melihat-lihat FB milik Sakura.

.

**Saku_Cherry**

_6 jam_

_Pulang akh, mau ketemuan sama orang dulu tapi. Tapi santai fans, ketemuannya sama cewek kok_

👍1.293

.

**_Saku_Cherry_**

_13 jam_

_Merasa imut hari ini _😍😍

👍3.294

.

**Saku_Cherry**

2 Hari

_Ada yang ngajak kenalan tadi. So kenalin my name is Sakura Haruno..._

👍2.381

.

_"_Sakura Haruno?" Perlahan senyum diwajah Sasuke mengembang setelah tau siapa nama gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Sasuke pun kembali melihat-lihat akun milik Sakura hingga akhirnya dia menemukan satu foto yang dirasa paling oke bagi Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun langsung men-save foto Sakura hingga foto tersebut langsung tersimpan digalery miliknya.

"Sakura Haruno ya?" Senyum kembali berkembang diwajah tampannya.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

**TOKOH UTAMA :**

**Hinata Hyuuga **(_18 tahun_)

**Naruto Uzumaki **(_19 tahun_)

**Sakura ****Haruno** (_19 tahun lebih_)

**Sasuke Uchiha** (_19 tahun_)

.

.

CN 0410.

Ingin liat respon di Fanfic. So ada yang udah pernah baca?

Di wattpad ada kok. Karena di ffn gak bisa masukin gambar jadi terpaksa harus ada yang di edit sedikit.

Jadi seperti inilah hasilnya.

Oke, see you next time. Kira-kira responnya bagusan di wattpad atau fanfiction ya?


End file.
